The present invention relates to a drivable cleaning apparatus for textile machines, especially for weaving machines, comprising a blower with air lines connected thereto to which air hoses, especially suction hoses are connected which are rotatable relative to the air lines by a drive device so that the openings of the air hoses are displaced from a first position into a second position, whereby the drive device operates transverse to a track of the cleaning apparatus on which the cleaning apparatus travels.
Such a cleaning apparatus is for example know from German Gebrauchsmuster 75 17 978. This cleaning apparatus allows for the pivoting of an air hose when obstacles are present beside a textile machine. Such an obstacle may, for example, be a operating device which is drivable along the side of the textile machine. According to the aforementioned Gebrauchsmuster the air hose is pivoted out of the travel path of the cleaning apparatus.
A further cleaning apparatus is known from German Patent 35 03 755. These cleaning apparatus designed for circular spinning machines have an S-shaped bent portion whereby this bent portion is provided below a swivel joint. By rotating the swivel joint a change of the distance between the textile machine and the end of the air hose can be obtained. A pivoting of the air hose of at least 90.degree., in practice of approximately 100.degree., is possible so that obstacles present within the pivoting zone can be circumvented.
The suggested known solutions are especially designed for circular spinning machines whereby especially the pivoting drive in these suggested devices must continuously be serviced in order to ensure proper functioning of the device. For example, there is a risk that when the suspended hose accidentally hits an obstacle that has not been detected, the respective end abutment of the pivoting drive is displaced. When, for example, blower hoses are used in such a pivoting device, the blowing direction is thus slightly displaced which initially may not be detected, but may result in severe disadvantages with respect to the cleaning effect and thus with respect to the reliability of the cleaning apparatus.
Furthermore, from U.S. Pat. No. 4,655,258 a cleaning apparatus for textile machines is known which operates with a plurality of robot arms that are pivotable and can be guided to a particular location of the textile machine which needs to be cleaned. This solution, however, requires a complicated control and is prone to breakdowns and disturbances.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a cleaning apparatus of the aforementioned kind which is substantially improved with respect to its reliability, whereby, however, a reliable and secure circumvention with respect to obstacles and, optionally, a greater cleaning effect over a greater area can be achieved.